The OKAY Love Square
by NightMaiden02
Summary: Repost:: Think very carefully about the title on this one. Yohji ponders the connections of relationships. Hope you all enjoy this random bit of humor. ::One-shot::


**Author's Note:** Hello readers. Yes, I know it's been a while since I posted and/or updated my stories. Life has just been getting in the way and I haven't had any good ideas for a while now. But this is just something that popped into my head at random and amused me to no end. Also, it is based on an on going joke between three of my friends and myself. Let's just say we were each assigned one of the four main characters.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Weiss Kreuz. I gain no profit from this, just a bunch of laughs and giggles. Though I think I may be the original creator of this idea, though if I am now I do apologize.

**Title:** The O.K.A.Y. Love Square

**Author:** Nightmaiden02

It was your typical morning in the "Kitten in the House" flower-shop. You had your screaming schoolgirls, and your stressed young men. Yes, it was indeed a typical morning.

"Thank you, and come again!" The youngest, Omi, of the four men said cheerfully as he waved at one of the leaving females then gave a sigh of relief as they finally left. "I thought they would never leave." He groaned.

"You said it." Ken replied from his spot behind the counter. He then glanced around noticing the lack of two members of Weiss. Aya he knew had gone on deliveries and should be back at any moment, but that still left one Yohji Kudoh missing. "Hey Omi, have you seen Yohji? Wasn't he supposed to be helping close shop?"

Omi tilted his head to the side in thought. "You're right. He should have been here ten minutes ago." Ken sighed.

"Typical Yohji. Forgetting that he had to help." The bell to the shop jingled and both Ken and Omi looked over to see Aya. "Greetings Aya." Ken said with a smile.

Aya looked about, "Where's Yohji? Wasn't he supposed to be helping the two of you about now?"

Omi nodded. "He was, but he hasn't showed up yet."

"I see."

Ken watched Aya as he left the flower-shop and entered their house, and then looked to Omi. "Do you think we should follow him?"

"Why, so we can watch him yell at Yohji?" Omi paused then grinned evilly, "Let's follow." With that he headed into the house, Ken coming shortly after.

As the two of them entered the house they nearly ran into Aya who was standing in the entranceway to the kitchen seeming to stare at something within. Omi reached up to tap Aya on the shoulder, ready to ask what was wrong when Aya silenced him and pointed into the kitchen. Both Omi and Ken looked around the redhead to see Yohji sitting at the kitchen table, a sheet of paper in front of him. He seemed to be deep in though and was absently chewing on the eraser end of the pencil he was holding, occasionally he would mumble to himself.

"What is he doing?" Ken whispered

"Well, whatever it is he seems to be in deep though about it." Omi answered to which Aya nodded.

It was at that moment when Yohji decided to look up and caught sight of his companions. "It's a square." Was all that he said. The other three just blinked quite confused by Yohji's comment.

"What do you mean, "it's a square"?" Aya asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Exactly that. There's four so it can't be a triangle, so therefore it has to be a _square_."

Ken blinked. "Yohji, I think you lost us. Four of what, and exactly what is this square?"

"Us."

"Us?" The other three asked in unison.

Yohji nodded. "Yes us. See…" He held up the sheet of paper. On this paper was drawn a perfect square with an X in it's center and on each of the corners there was a letter. "You see this is me," Yohji said as he pointed the tip of the pencil to the letter Y. "and there here is Aya." He said this while he pointed to the A. "And the K and O represent you and Omi, Ken."

There was silence from the other three, so Yohji continued.

"I heard some of the girls in the shop the other day talking about a Love Triangle, so I was a bit curious on how it would work with the four of us. But obviously since there are four of us it cannot be a triangle, so it _had_ to be a square. But also, if you look at it the first letter in all our names and put them together they spell "okay". He paused to take a breath, "So, after much pondering I have formed the O.K.A.Y. Love Square!" Yohji practically beamed as he announced that bit of information. "Now if you follow any of these lines that are drawn you can see that any of the four of us can be paired with another." Finally he stopped talking to let the others absorb what he just said.

There were another few moments of silence, and then Aya said slowly, "The O.K.A.Y. Love Square?" Yohji nodded.

"Yotan, have you drinking?" Ken asked cautiously. Yohji shook his head in a negative manner.

"I see…" Omi said then looked to Aya and Ken and whispered, "I think we should go now. It may be safer." The other two nodded and the three of them quickly walked out of the kitchen.

"Hey! Wait! Where are you guys going!" Yohji shouted as he quickly got up and followed taking the sheet of paper with him.

The End

**Second Author's Note:** Yes I know this is very short, but it was meant to be. It was just basically a run-off of an idea between some friends and myself, hence the "O.K.A.Y. Love Square". We were pondering the relationships that have appeared in Weiss fan-fiction, and this is what we came up with. Also, some of the dialogue in here was taking exactly from the conversation between my friend and myself. Hope you enjoyed. All comments are welcome, but please keep them kind. Thanks!


End file.
